La Batalla Final
by Elregresodesasuke17
Summary: La Batalla Final se acerca Wesker ya tienen a sus B.O.W.S y JAV OS listo para atacar el mundo. Podrán James,John y los demás salvar al mundo a tiempo todo se sabrá en la historia.


La Resurrección Del Mal:

Todo comienza mostrando un laboratorio de Neo-Umbrella luego una voz dice humanos revividos en ese momento salen de unas cápsulas Albert Wesker,Jack Krauser,Alexia Ashford,

Alexander Ashford,Ozwell E. Spencer,Derek C. Simmons,Carla Rádames,Bitores Mendez y

Lisa Trevor.

*Bievenidos a todos. Dice Alex Wesker mientras se acercaba a ellos

*¿Cuanto tiempo estuvimos muertos? Pregunta Wesker

*Mucho tiempo Señor. Responde Alex

*¿Que paso con nuestras investigaciones durante ese tiempo? Pregunta Wesker

*La BSAA destruyo todas las muestras del Virus-Uroboros,pero pudimos rescatar una muestra junto con el Virus-C y Las Plagas. Responde Alex

*¿Virus-C? Pregunta Wesker

*Si Señor,el Virus-C ha estado creando a esos JAV´OS que están en esas cápsulas. Responde Alex

*Bien,entonces seguiremos con el plan crearemos a todos los B.O.W.S y JAV´OS que podamos y atacaremos al mundo,pero antes necesitare un equipo y ya tengo en mente a los miembros. Dice Wesker

Más tarde en la casa de León y Ada:

*John vistete que ya tenemos que ir a la casa de Chris. Le dice Ada a su hijo

*Si Mamá ya voy. Responde el pequeño John

Luego de que John se terminara de vestir todos suben al auto y van a la casa de Chris.,

mientras León,Ada,John y Zoey iban en camino a la casa de Chris y Jill son atacados por un misil que hace que el auto se estrelle contra una columna dejando a John y Zoey inconscientes.

*Maldición que fue lo que paso. Dice León

*Ada ¿Estas bien? Pregunta León

*Si,estoy bien pero John y Zoey están inconscientes mejor saquemolos de acá. Dice Ada

*Si de acuerdo. Responde León

Luego León y Ada sacan a sus hijos del auto y los llevan a una tienda que había ahí,

después ellos llaman a la BSAA y le dicen lo ocurrido la BSAA les dice que mandaran ayuda pronto.

En ese momento León y Ada salen a ver quien les lanzo el misil enseguida se cruzan con

Derek C. Simmons y Carla Rádames.

*Derek estas vivo. Dice León asombrado

*Tu también estas viva Carla,pero no puede ser ustedes murieron hace mucho. Dice Ada

*Si,pero con la ayuda de Alex Wesker hemos vuelto a la vida. Responde Carla

*Malditos,¿Que es lo que piensan hacer ahora? Dice León

*Con la ayuda de Albert Wesker y otras personas más liberaremos a todos los B.O.W.S y JAV´OS que podamos por todo el mundo. Responde Derek

*Que Wesker ha vuelto también a la vida. Dice Ada asombrada

En ese momento saltan Jack y Alexander atacando a León y Ada dejándolos inconscientes y llevándoselos.

Más tarde en la casa de Chris y Jill:

*Que raro porque León,Ada,John y Zoey no han llegado. Dice Chris preocupado

*Ya estarán por llegar,no te preocupes Chris. Responde Jill

En ese momento la puerta de la casa de Chris y Jill explota entrando Albert Wesker.

*Hola Viejos amigos. Dice Wesker

*Wesker estas vivo. Dice Chris asombrado

*Pero no puede ser tu fuistes asesinado hace tiempo por Chris. Dice Jill

*Eso fue hace mucho,ahora volver a la vida para gobernar el mundo. Responde Wesker riendo

*Stars-Oscuros ataquen a estos dos. Dice Wesker

*Stars-Oscuros. Responde Chris asombrado

En ese momento muestran a León y Ada con un aparato controlador de mentes en el pecho.

*León,Claire. Dicen Chris y Jill

Rápidamente León y Ada atacan a Chris y Jill dejándolos inconscientes.

*Llevenselos. Dice Wesker

*Si Señor. Responden dos soldados de Neo-Umbrella

Después Wesker termina de secuestrar a Steve,Claire,Billy,Rebecca,Jake,Sherry,Carlos y Ángela ,luego de eso pasan 12 años.

Ya an pasado 12 años luego del secuestro de Chris,Jill,León,Ada,Billy,Rebecca,Jake,Sherry,

Carlos,Ángela,Steve y Claire.

Los chicos ya habian crecido y se habian vuelto miembros de la BSAA de New York,

James Daniels Redfield Valentine era el lider del equipo 6 mientras a

John Scott Kennedy Wongera el lider del equipo 7 y por ultimo

Mike Burnside Redfield era el lider del equipo 8,el equipo de James estaba formado por

Martina Ana Oliveira Miller,William Muller Birkin,Annette Muller Birkin y Scott Burton Hannigan

el equipo de John estaba formado por Zoey Claire Kennedy Wong,Andrés Coen Chambers,

Dunan Burnside Redfield y Alice Burton Hannigan y el equipo de Mike estaba formado por

Kyle Oliveira Miller,Julie Valentina Coen Chambers,Katie Redfield Valentine y Brian Ryan Harper,

y los miembros que faltaban estaban formando el equipo 9 ellos son:Rick Thompson Alomar,

Megan Thompson Alomar,Deborah Ryan Harper,Alexander Night Rodriguez,

Alejandra Night Rodriguez,Bruce Alvaréz Graham y Isabella Alvaréz Graham.

Luego de años de investigar la ubicación del laboratorio de Wesker logran encontrar su localización enseguida todos los que sus padres fueron secuestrados van a recatarlos ecepto John que estaba en una mission fuera del pais van a rescatar a sus padres.

Cuando llegan al laboratorio son atacados por un Tyrant-002 luego d eluchar logran destruirlo con un lanzacohetes.

*Vayamos por aqui,esta e sla entrada. Dice Mike

*Si,adelante. Responde William

Cuando entran al laboratorio matan a algunos Likers que habian ahi,despues ellos llegan a una sala de entrenamiento,en ese momento salen de unas puertas 12 soldados de Neo-Umbrella enmascarado.

Luego los soldados se quitan las mascaras mostrando a Chris,Jill,León,Ada,Billy,Rebecca,

Jake,Sherry,Carlos,Angela,Steve y Claire.

*Papá,Mamá. Gritan todos los Neo-Stars

En ese momento los Stars-Oscuros atacan a los Neo-Stars,luego de una dura batalla los

Stars-Oscuros logran dejar a James y los demás heridos,justo en ese momento Annette se da cuenta de que tienen un dispositivo en el pecho que los controla rápidamente todos los Neo-Stars rompen todos los dispositivos dejando a sus padres inconscientes,enseguida todos se despiertan y se reencuentran con sus hijos menos León y Ada que solo se reencuentran con Zoey,en ese momento todos sienten un dolor en la espalda y quedan inconscientes.

Más tarde todos despiertan atados a unas cadenas enfrente de ellos estaba Wesker.

*Maldito Wesker sueltame cobarde para que te de tu merecido. Dice James

*Jaja,tu nunca me vencerás joven Redfield. Responde Wesker

En ese momento Wesker se va dejándolos solo.

*Pronto vendrá John y nos rescatara. Dice Dunan

*Si,es verdad. Responde Zoey

Luego llega Simmons y le intenta intenta inyectar el Virus-C a Dunan rápidamente aparece John y le da una patada tirándolo al suelo.

*John gracias a dios que llegaste. Dice Mike

*Papá,Mamá. Dice John

*John que grande estas eres igual a tu padre. Dice Ada

En ese momento se para Simmons y ataca a John,enseguida John esquiva el ataque y le da un golpe a Simmons dejándolo inconsciente,luego John ayuda a liberar a todos.

Más tarde todos logran salir del laboratorio de Neo-Umbrella,en ese momento aparece Wesker en una pantalla y les dice que muy pronto liberara a sus B.O.W.S y JAV´OS por todo el mundo,luego llegan unos helicópteros de la BSAA y se llevan a todos. CONTINUARA...


End file.
